In general, the inventive arrangements relate to methods and systems for displaying images from multiple imaging sources on a single display, and more particularly, to methods and systems for displaying, on a single screen, a result of a first patient image scanning modality that can also display information from a different patient image scanning modality corresponding to a particular region of interest or volume of interest of a patient from a patient examination.
When examining and diagnosing medical patients, advanced imaging workflows can perform a first imaging modality examination on a patient followed by an additional imaging modality examination of that same patient. If both examinations depict a common anatomy of the patient, then the second examination can increase the sensitivity and/or specificity of the obtained images and/or facilitate better patient management decisions, particularly as provided by the multiple imaging information. One drawback, however, when obtaining multiple modality image sets is that it can increase the amount of data that needs to be analyzed and correlated, including by human operators.
One way to analyze multiple images acquired with multiple modalities consists of displaying images on side-by-side screens. However, this requires multiple screens, for which users must indirectly correlate findings from the separate modality images. In addition, relevant contextual information can be lost when a radiologist switches from reviewing one modality to reviewing another, particularly if there is primarily interest in only a single region or volume of interest.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide improved methods and systems that can provide a single screen view of data and/or imagery received from a plurality of imaging modalities.